Kamino Incident
The Kamino Incident is a conflict where the Hideout Raid Team attempts to capture the League of Villains and rescue Katsuki Bakugo. All For One's appearance disrupts the raid and turns the situation into a full-scale villain attack on Kamino Ward. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|The Police recruit the top heroes. Following the abduction of Katsuki Bakugo, Naomasa Tsukauchi calls All Might and reveals they've discovered the location of the League of Villains' hideout. They found out the villains' hide in a bar after matching Dabi's description to a man who walked into the foreclosed bar. Naomasa discloses that the Police plan to team up with Pro Heroes to raid the hideout and save Katsuki. Momo Yaoyorozu meets with All Might and Detective Tsukauchi at the hospital. She reveals that she and Yosetsu Awase placed a tracking device on one of the villains and gives All Might the receiver for it. Shoto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima overhear their conversation and try to recruit Izuku Midoriya to help rescue Katsuki themselves. Shoto and Eijiro request a new receiver from Momo. Both she and Izuku meet them behind the hospital after dark, where Tenya Iida confronts them. Tenya hits Izuku and expresses his concern for the safety of his classmates, as well as his misgivings with how their actions could further tarnish U.A.'s reputation. Shoto and Eijiro explain they plan to save Katsuki covertly. Tenya and Momo both decide to join the mission despite not completely agreeing with their classmates. 220px|thumb|The Heroes prepare to turn the tables. The Police recruit Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Tiger, Gran Torino, Mt. Lady, and Kamui Woods to the Hideout Raid Team. Each of the heroes gets the call to arms and they meet with Naomasa for a strategy meeting. Momo and Tenya accompany Izuku, Shoto, and Eijiro on the bullet train to Kamino so they can keep them out of trouble. They know their classmates may not approve but they move out anyway. Once there, they buy disguises and make for the location of the Nomu. The Hideout Raid Team assembles and Naomasa explains the U.A. press conference on television is a distraction to the villains. Gran Torino tells All Might there might be a chance that All For One may make an appearance. A team led by All Might goes to the main hideout while the team lead by Best Jeanist goes to their second hideout. Incident 220px|left|thumb|All Might breaks into the villain's hideout. The U.A. students make their way to the hideout and discover it’s a factory for breeding and storing the artificial humans known as Nomu. Meanwhile, the Hideout Raid Team begins their assault against the League of Villains. All Might breaks in the main hideout with a smash attack after the Police distract the villains with a fake pizza delivery. Gran Torino and Kamui Woods backup All Might and restrain all the villains at once. Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri try to call on the Nomu, but none are transported from the factory. Mt. Lady breaks in the Nomu factory and Best Jeanist leads the team inside. He uses his Quirk to restrain all the Nomu and the heroes successfully take control of the hideout. Izuku and the others notice the heroes assault and decide to retreat since they have the situation under control. 220px|thumb|All For One appears. At the main Hideout, All Might ensures Katsuki's safety and tries to interrogate Tomura for All For One's location. The villain ultimately refuses and then several Nomu suddenly appear from portals made of black liquid. They invade the main hideout and attack the Police stationed outside as well. Katsuki is warped away before All Might can grab him. All Might and Gran Torino recognize this as All For One's doing. Naomasa tries to contact Best Jeanist but gets no answer. Just a few minutes before, All For One attacked the Hideout Raid Team at the Nomu Factory. Best Jeanist manages to save his team from death, but All For One manages to effortlessly defeat the heroes. All For One transports Katsuki and all the villains to him using his Warping Quirk. All Might leaves the main hideout to Endeavor and heads for the Nomu factory. The students are stricken with fear and hide behind a wall as they listen to All For One reassure Tomura that his plan will eventually succeed. Izuku wants to try and save Katsuki, but Tenya and Momo stop the boys from acting. All Might arrives on the scene and confronts his arch nemesis. 220px|left|thumb|The Bakugo Rescue Operation. All For One creates a Warp Gate by using Forcible Quirk Activation on Kurogiri's unconscious body. He and All Might clash once again as Tomura looks on. The remaining villains attack Katsuki and try to take him by force. Katsuki uses his explosions to keep his distance. This gives Izuku an idea that everyone agrees to. All Might is unable to go all out because Katsuki is nearby and all the villains are occupied with capturing Katsuki before Izuku realizes that if All For One is holding All Might back the same can go in reverse. Izuku, Eijiro, and Tenya break through their hiding spot and Shoto creates an ice ramp that propels them high above the battlefield. Eijiro calls out to Katsuki and the latter uses his explosions to fly to the group. All For One tries to stop Katsuki, but as Izuku predicted All Might keeps him at bay. Magne tries to use her Quirk to send her allies after them. However, Mt. Lady awakes and uses her Titan Cliff Super Move to stop Mr. Compress and Gran Torino knocks Magne, Spinner, and Twice out before they can try again. All Might regroups with Gran Torino who complains about Izuku's actions and they standoff with the rest of the villains. All For One uses Forcible Quirk Activation on Magne's unconscious body and magnetizes all the villains toward Himiko Toga and sends them through the Warp Gate. Tomura is reluctantly dragged through the warped away as well. 220px|thumb|All For One tries to destroy Kamino Ward. All Might attacks All For One again but the villain warps Gran Torino in his path and then hits him with Impact Recoil. All Might is able to save Gran Torino before the villain kills him. All For One taunts his nemesis about holding back. At this point in the battle, much of Kamino Ward has been destroyed by All For One. Heroes and emergency services have dispatched nearby to rescue civilians. All Might can't risk allowing the shockwaves from their battle to injure any more people. The Symbol of Peace is enraged by the evildoer's words and uses the strength he has to crush All For One's mask with a powerful smash. All For One survives the attack and compares All Might's response to his master: Nana Shimura. All For One sends All Might toward the media helicopter covering the incident. Gran Torino saves him but All For One aims a second blast at a trapped bystander. All Might blocks the attack but reverts to his weak form as a result. All For One exposes All Might's weak form to the world. All Might remains steadfast until All For One reveals that Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's grandson. The Symbol of Peace despairs until he's encouraged by the chants of all who admire him. All Might regains his vigor and charges up his arm with One For All. Endeavor and Edgeshot arrive to stop All For One from blasting All Might again. Kamui Woods accompanies them and rescues Best Jeanist and the others who were defeated earlier. Tiger rescues the trapped girl and reminds All Might that no matter what his appearance he is still everyone's number one hero. All For One blows the heroes away and unleashes his perfect combination of Quirks. Light and darkness collide and the final confrontation begins. All For One recognizes that All Might is using the last embers of One For All left over from passing it to Izuku. All For One is even able to correctly identify Izuku as the new torchbearer. All Might continues to fight because he has to raise Izuku like Nana did for him. He switches his power between arms so All For One will miss and then smashes his mask with a left hook. All Might finishes the villain with his ultimate move: United States of Smash! Aftermath 220px|thumb|All Might retires and dedicates his life to raising Izuku. The world cheers All Might on as he stands victorious. All For One is arrested and All Might declares that Izuku's turn is next. All For One is taken to Tartarus Prison. Despite his loss, he rejoices that Tomura's turn is next. Tomura clings to his palms, as he seethes with rage on his mentor's defeat while the League of Villains regroups. As a result of the battle with All For One, All Might used up the remaining embers of One For All and must retire. News breaks out almost immediately, as The Public Safety Commission meet and discuss the tremendous loss of the Symbol of Peace. They decide they need to get more serious in their attempts to hunt Tomura. Gran Torino and Naomasa also meet with All Might about continuing the investigation. Katsuki is taken to the police station and all the students return home. All Might meets up with Izuku a few hours later and punches him for getting involved. Then All Might tells his successor that he's proud Izuku managed to act recklessly and save someone without injuring himself. All Might hugs Izuku and promises to raise him for the remainder of his time. Battles *Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains *Hideout Raid Team vs. All For One *All Might vs. All For One *Katsuki Bakugo vs. League of Villains References Site Navigation Category:Police Raids Category:Villain Attacks